


Never Truly Over

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sara Lance - Freeform, nyssa al ghul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Adrian Chase has Tommy’s body revived by the Lazarus pit. Tommy is then brain washed and his blood lust for vengeance against criminals also conditioned that Felicity Smoak is the love of his life and that Oliver Queen is the enemy. Always ten steps ahead even dead is his final play against the Green Arrow.





	1. Abstract of a summary the story will take

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Taste
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!
> 
> So here is the:  
> Abstract and Summary:

**As Lian Yu was on fire:**

Oliver remembers how he felt deep in his bones the anguish of watching the island seems to blow up. Past, present, and most likely his future held in a single spot on earth. So many people he cares for and loves were there. The sound of crackling of the fire blaze the smell of burnt wood with a chemical scent the taste of a mixture of murky gas of what is being scorched the feeling of instance heat. He had to make sure William would be okay before going back and if the authorities would arrive he knew he would not be able to get there. Anguish was the word on the tip of his tongue that he would have used.

 

**Many weeks later:**

He just stared at the frame. Lost and deeply angered. Adrian was still messing with his life. The woman he married was taken from him. The face that taunted him now was too much for him. Seeing a man he loved like a brother is the reason his wife is missing just cut deeper into him.

“We’ll get her back.” Dig mutters as he watches Oliver.

“He has had her for weeks.” He said seething, “Tommy told me to choose William or her I couldn’t have both.”

“She did what she thought…”

“Thought? And when we have our own what then? She or I would always be in these predicaments different villains same likely motives.”

“I know right now it seems improbable.”

Oliver huffs. He is itching for a fight he has so much pent-up energy and as much as he works out gets to the point of exhaustion he is going crazy and he still had to go to City Hall and be the presentable mayor. He really hates Adrian Chase and wishes to bring him back just to kill him.

 

**Present-day**

Felicity had dreams of waking up to hands and sweet caresses it was a glorious way to wake up and then she sat on the bed and all the tender moments gone as she came back to herself. Getting up and dressing in her usual garb she went looking for her man. A servant girl gave her the usual pills and a glass of water.

They had business to attend and she was eager to see if some codes she put together would do the trick. Even if she had to deal with a scornful bitch that seemed to want her gone so she could be Prometheus’s bitch.

A snicker before Black Siren said, “You live, could have gathered by the screams of last night he took care of the pest problem around here.”

“Oh he did an exceptional job.” Felicity licked her lips as she passed by with her head high.  “Though your perchance for pet names are so dreary.”

A murmured silence of dissatisfaction as Black Siren walked behind her until they reached where Thomas Merlyn sat waiting for the rest of his merry band to arrive.

He nodded to Black Siren as she went to sit on her spot and waited for Felicity to saunter with dramatic flair to him and kiss his lips. In such a short time with the right conditioning he had his woman who would help him tend to making Oliver Queen and anyone like him beg for mercy before their untimely death.

 

Keyboard strokes and humming buzz from the servers as Felicity was helping her people get in and out of the facility. They were waiting on the famous team arrow to arrive.

“Goddess do you have sight?”

“Package is heading your way.”

Switching over to another feed. Her eyes scanning the collection of blueprints.

“Talia, the compound security is offline, yours for the taking.”

“Very well Felicity. Radio silence until mission complete”

Getting Prometheus back on when his communication link is activated.

“Yes love?”

“Have Black Siren ready to welcome some guests.”

“BS you’re on.”

Black Siren snarled, “It’s Black Siren. You dimwit.” Without thinking, “Phaistos lost its charm with you.”

 

The team split up with the Green Arrow running towards where Prometheus was standing waiting for his prey.

“Where is she?”

“Where she belongs of course, my bed chamber.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“Tsk, tsk. I am eagerly tending to her needs and therefore she is thriving.”

“You would have her aid you in these killings?”

“It’s a small price. It keeps her busy and when she is super excited about things you know how that is.” He winks at Oliver and that just has Oliver striking out and punching him in the face.

Tommy holds his chin in his hand and blocks another round from Oliver. They begin fighting.

 

The halls are dark mazes under this ancient site that holds their major base of operation. Prometheus is seething but he hasn’t lost control of his temper in front of his subordinates he considers that crude. So when his people have dispersed about to their tasks leaving him and Black Siren alone.

“You gave her location away.”

She apathetically responds, “It not like the enemy is that smart anyways.” She gives him a seductive smile. “She’s useless we worked fine before she made her appearance.” Then shrugs that sets him off.

“Do not play with me woman!” He held her in the air his fingers digging into her throat.

She let out a few whimpers but kept silent. Not that her sonic scream worked on him. Adrian Chase made some improvements with his weapon against the emerald archer.

“You are a trinket. I can have another useless soldier take your place.”

 

Tommy did his usual check-ins made sure everything was running smoothly before heading to his chamber for the evening. When he walked into a sight that made his spirits soar.

“You look divine.” Appreciating her long floor length sapphire gown.

“So you like?”

Few long steps and his hands are on her. “I like very much.” His lips trace the strong pulse on her neck and he takes his time tasting her.

“You keep leaving me all alone in these underground bunkers. Seems you may be a little embarrassed…”

“Oh no, embarrassment never but I don’t like to share you with prying eyes. You’re mine!”

“I…” She had a rebuke but was cut off.

“Mine Felicity, we will not discuss this further. Understood?”

“Yes.”

His stern look she as added, “Yes, I’m sorry.” She patted his chest lightly and then went in for a kiss. She couldn’t remember a time that she wasn’t sheltered. Her whole world was what Tommy’s ambitions to cleanse the world of wrong doers.

“It’s fine baby. I just want what is best for you.”

“I know.” She also knew that she wanted to treat him with something special she missed him. Looking into his eyes after a passionate kiss she dropped before him giving him a hint of what to expect next.

 

At an Argus black site Oliver and Dig went over all the info with a team Lyla provided. Curtis and Cisco went back and forth with packets of information they have sifted for weeks. The have the legends on board to as they scoured areas that Prometheus men were held up in. It seemed Prometheus’s network had some deep ties to old assassin league members that didn’t appreciate the disbandment of their coalition that held thousand years of history.

“Did you pick up any feed on her? Anything?” Oliver said as he walked down the few steps to where Curtis and some Helix members were busy in the technology mumbo jumbo.

“Wait there.”

“When Black Siren was talking to Felicity she mentions a ruin in Greece. It’s possible that could be their area of operation.” Cisco piped in from the computer screen. He kept traveling between Central and Star City keeping each hero base up and running. “We’ve been traveling the world after Prometheus he is always a step ahead if we just...”

“See there is a pattern. This matches the victims and only when he targets Oliver specifically is it slightly off the geographical pattern.” Curtis said.

“I think she won’t be there now but if we use facial recognition since we uncovered this we might know where they went.” Cisco said as Oliver could see him move away from the screen and then back again.

“So Felicity was in Greece?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, it looks like she wasn’t allowed outside the compound.”

“They knew we were looking.”

“I got a hit.” Cisco said excitedly. “The air field they took off from and there has no flight pattern but see this.”

They looked at a screen. “It is a list of arriving aircrafts.”

“There are three possible locations.”

 

 

Each team had a specific location which was heavily guarded.  Hoping that this time they would find their adored hacker and maybe be lucky and defeat Prometheus.

Nyssa and Sara took point on this exertion about fifty miles of Cairo. Seeing that some league members still respected Nyssa Al Ghul as others wanted her dead for her failure.

Sara smirked as the last man lay at her feet. “I can feel the love.” Nyssa just moved on not saying a word to her beloved. Seeing a shadow movement Sara almost threw a blade until Nyssa stopped her and pointed to the reflection near their target and they saw whom they came to get.

 

“Do I know you?” … “You a very pretty and I love your outfit it just works well.”

“Ms. Smoak or is it Queen now, can’t quite remember if you took my husband’s last name.”

“Hmm… If I ditched him then he was a dud sorry that you took my crumbs.”

“You will always be so feisty. No wonder he loves you so.”

“Then he is a true loser. You’re not bad yourself.” Felicity freely appreciates the woman before her.

“Your more my cup of tea than he will ever be.”

Felicity’s eye brow rose though she was fidgeting trying to loosen the ties holding her hands behind her back her capturer was actually very charming in a peculiar way.

 

“Felicity”

“I know my name, Mr. Queen.” Felicity looked at the man before her with interest. Her husband disliked him so much. This was the first time she met him and his eyes spoke volumes. He seemed to hold back and the air in the room since it was just them was very tense. She wants to add a quip but it dies on her lips. She been imprisoned for thirty six hours since Nyssa and another woman wearing white came and took her from her home.

“Tell me your name then.”

She huffs in and has a pout she hates playing games. She would rather being toying with her computer and onto the next adventure with her husband. Criminals stood no chance with them.

“It is Felicity.”

“I gathered that.” He kneeled before her. “What else do you remember?”

Shaking her head vigorously trying to keep at bay some pointless thoughts she answered, “Something about smoke? Um a queen? Maybe I…”

“It’s okay. We will get there.” He wanted to touch her but thought better of it.

 

**Many Months later**

Black Siren got away Sara couldn’t give her the final blow and it cost her as she was laid up on a cot and wires plugged in showing her now steady vitals. She was wide awake now but for so many moments they though this canary would fly the coup once again. Her father nagging the Argus nurse was amusing to her. She was glad she was alive she couldn’t fathom her dad being in that pain again.

Felicity looking out the window as she recalls everything and just when some wounds of the past heal new ones leave fresh scabs. She almost killed Oliver… well was almost an accomplice to his death. Thomas Merlyn was her lover and she could tell that didn’t sit well with Oliver. He tried to play nonchalant with it but sharing his wife with anyone was not pleasant, now with someone he considered a brother even worse.

 

The cries have him up and alert from the armchair he looks around for any threats when he sees none he takes a moment to calm himself before his eyes wonder to where he sees his wife comforting his baby boy. Before he goes to them he checks in with the guard.

“Oliver there is plenty of space up on this bed.”

He smiles and gives her a sweet peck on the lips then touches his newborn’s head and then watches her breastfeed as he situates himself back on the armchair.

“I’m fine.”

“Hmm… is that why you dozed off and woke up alarmed when Robbie made a fuss?”

“Okay, okay.” As he got up Felicity moved to accommodate.

“I’ve been stuck in this room for two weeks Oliver two.” She held up two fingers.

He wrapped his arms around her contently. “I know it was just precautionary.”

“You know I dislike being overly protected but hence a little piece of you and I were in the balance I guess I should be grateful.”

“I know you’ve been living in confinement for so long. It’s just both of you mean the world to me.”

“I am not going to say anything that could curse our luck.” She whispers as she just happily leans on her husband.

“The taste of victory is bittersweet. I feel like I may have won another round but there is a darkening cloud in the horizon.”

“Then we take this win and appreciate it for what it’s worth. I love you.”

He places his hands on her face and repeats her words, “I love you.” Then his lips get to taste home and there is no other place he wants to be.


	2. Ashes Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the story begins...
> 
> Adrian Chase has Tommy’s body revived by the Lazarus pit. Tommy is then brain washed and his blood lust for vengeance against criminals also conditioned that Felicity Smoak is the love of his life and that Oliver Queen is the enemy. Always ten steps ahead even dead is his final play against the Green Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the outline from the previous page, you have a window on what is to happen. Now its just filling in the gaps and seeing where Adrian's ambitions takes us. Hope you enjoy!

Starling Stately Morgue after hours an envelope passed across the oak table and a trifling shadow of a man cast from the dim lamp is walking away only his vibrating heals of his Testoni Dress shoes can be heard as the owner counts his bills. Placing the envelop in his safe he leaves for the night heading to his car straight away, his wife will have the famous pasta dish he loves so much. Tonight he will celebrate how fortunate they have become.

The soft music the driver is singing along to its tunes. Taking a right turn the Mortician held his chest as it got harder to breathe losing control of his vehicle swerving into a tree around the bend. Several minutes later a black sedan passed slowly and then moved along down the street from the accident where he saw the dead man against the staring wheel he pulled out his cell phone. “Our business has been concluded.” Ended the call and headed for Starling International Airport.

 

At Star City Municipal Airport a private jet waited along a strip near the tarmac being prepped for takeoff. There was a casket being transported to the undisclosed location.

“Money can only get you so far magician.”

“Your only concern is getting the job done.” Malcolm said as an elderly man added new wrapping to his wounds.

“Good thing Darhk’s spies are greedy.” The tall lanky man sneered.

“Or he has a bigger picture in mind.” Malcolm already dealing with some dangerous men has a certain flare to add.

“What of the Queen matriarch?”

“Let her taste a different kind of confinement.”

“Her children?”

“Let them be.”

 

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t good at technology like Felicity but he knew a few tricks some he learned with his time in A.R.G.U.S. he withdraw some funds and sent them to two different accounts. It was his way of saying thank you without actually having to face the two faces that have mattered to him recently. They were better off not knowing him and he hoped his sister would be okay she was stronger than he was. Taking off was the only thing that made sense. He failed. He failed his father, his family, Tommy. 

He had one more stop. He messed up his friendship with Tommy for what was never meant to be so he had to at least apologize for complicating their relationship. Then he left to where he knew his penance awaited.

 

 

* * *

 

Consistent banging on the door woke him up

He so wanted to mutter ‘I’m coming!’ but instead silently went to the door as he reached the knob without asking who the perpetrator was waking him from a fitful sleep this person had a death wish.

A blonde waltzes in beginning a rant of biblical proportions. He catches every third word of her fast speaking anger filled argument. It’s not directed at him at least but a man he knows well enough to know he has a way with the fairer gender that makes them sky rocket with wrath filled emotions.

Closing the door behind him he looks at Felicity walking basically around his apartment waving her arms in emphasis to certain words like ‘jerk’, ‘moron’ and ‘ass’ in no particular order.

“Okay, Felicity calm down have a seat.” He points to the couch she just passed by a second time.

“Can you believe him?” She sits to John’s command.

“I don’t know. What did he do?” He asks really having no clue on why this rant is happening he looks at the clock seven in the morning.

“Money he sent us money. Wrote a measly sentence on our due diligence. He basically paid us off like henchmen.” Felicity looking for him to understand.

“How much?”

“A million for each of us.”

He walked to his laptop and took it off standby and waited for it to be ready to see if what Felicity was prattling about was true. Not that she has ever lied but that just was a lot to take in. Seeing is believing.

He had an email from Oliver and he clicks on it to pull up the note as he was getting the credit union website online.

He read the line once, twice, and a third time out loud. He was dumbfounded. Felicity was right he basically paid them off and washed his hands of his home.

“Well, he doesn’t want to be found.”

“John, what are we going to do?”

“Get some breakfast.”

“Seriously?” she mocks him.

“Have you met me girl? You know I need my food. Not that you aren’t known not to participate…”

“Okay, okay, I am famished also. Though let me tell you there are days I just live on coffee alone.”

He sighs at that. “Let me get dressed and we’ll go to that place down the street.”

“Sounds good, we have someone we need to chew out soon enough.” John retreats to his bedroom and from there she hears, “He’s hurting, he watched his best friend die. He’ll need time.”

Felicity understood that but it still didn’t mean they wouldn’t talk about it.

 

 

* * *

 

The ritual performed three days ago was basic to say the least. A small ceremony of waking the dead. A palm slashed for blood to drip in a labyrinth of columns heading downwards to clear water where a body was drowned.

“We dripped the water upon him the moment we received his body in Starling from the mortuary. The wounds have already healed and he has stirred and there is brain activity that seems to be increasing rapidly.”

“Very good.”

“Malcolm, his body is actually well preserved breaking the animal spirit within will take its time.”

“He can be remade?”

“Well there are ways to always break someone and redefine what objectives the master wants.”

“I want my son to be strong his heart was his biggest weakness he should be free of that.”

“The bloodlust is will be strong with him.”

“He will be alive only that matters.”

“He will always hunger for blood. It’s the bloodlust.”

 

The keeper watches over the body. The room lit by torches and the body placed on a stone bed. No comfort for the living dead not until they actually are alive and seek such comfort. He notices the body twitching and goes in for a closer look.

The body tended to rises up with a gasp. His eyes cloudy but a hunger surges from deep within his grasp is on soft flesh and he squeezes tighter listening to a mangled cry till no more is heard. He releases his grasp and a thump on the floor is heard. The keeper’s body lays dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm has no idea of what motives the younger Adrian Chase has in assisting in bringing back his son.


	3. Inner Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection within themselves when it revolved around the core. Oliver/Felicity/John and of course Thomas Merlyn beginning of transformation from buddy to nightmare.

Repetitive movement is all he has known for months. His mind a haze of fragmented memories some real some altered within his conditioning. He feels relief when he breaks others. Taking their fragile lives most in combat situations. He rarely talks his voice hoarse with disuse. He just takes in his surroundings as his mind strategizes what he has been learning.

As they consider him more of a man than a beast he gets showered with lovely morsels of heavenly delight. Beautiful women strategically placed as a reward for a good service. His room upgraded from more than just a cot with stone walls where he was caged.

He bares the scar on his lower extremity where he has been told metal penetrated through killing him at the hands of a former friend. He has a lot to learn.

His mind recalls a blond boy around his age. Calling him Tommy and laughing. They are both laughing. Running through a garden it seems.

“Check this out Tommy.” He stops to look at a turtle.

“Does it bite?” he asks getting a closer look. The other boy brings it even closer the head of the shelled reptile comes at full force almost getting a hold of his nose.

“Oh shoot! Did you see that, did you see that?” The boy exclaims as he brings the offending creature back to where he picked him up from.

“I almost felt it.” He’s wiping across his face. Both boys now laughing at the close call and continue running. Then the memory just vanishes leaving him irritated because he can’t bring it up again it’s a lost vision. Nothing worse than not having control and it’s a yearning he seems to crave more and more every day.

 

There have been a lot of visitors interested in his well-being. He knows only one of them by memory his own father. He feels nothing for the man. They have a conversation before him thinking nothing of it. To them he is just a rabid child not capable of making decisions or even having coherent thoughts. He doesn’t allow them to know that the monster they created has a will but is just fine being a puppet for now.

“Do you still want to call this boy Thomas?”

“It is a good solid masculine name, it will do.”

“You do understand your son may not be in there.”

“My son was weak. This body is strong he may be a marionette but he is useful unlike the boy he was.”

 

* * *

 

 

Being back, being brought back when he should still be on the island of penance. He failed. Yet, two people who have more faith in him than he has in himself got him to come back to Starling. He got an ear full of how she wasn’t for sale how they weren’t for sale. He wanted to bolt a few times but her passion, her anger, her voice just made him suffer through a Smoak tantrum.

“Are you even paying attention?” she fumed.

“I think he is. Why don’t you check on what we spoke about earlier?”

She gives him a nod but lets out an auditory sigh leaving the two men alone.

“You’re welcome.” John digs that quip knowing Oliver would have listened to her whole argument and kept his head down in shame.

She didn’t back down until they reached the city and then she became somber not in defeat but in a way giving the ball to him leaving it in his court. Seeing what he will do.

He had to give John credit he just stood there as the feisty blond went atomic. There was a lot of and ‘John and I’ references at least those two got real tight in the few months he was away.

 

* * *

 

 

John and Felicity spent a lot of time and effort revamping the club especially what was underneath. For one it has a bathroom downstairs with a small locker room for changing. Better ventilation that’s a plus for her she knows she the one who spends the extra hours on her computers and this place was super dingy.

She has no idea if he will take the mantle up again. She sure hopes so. She has grown fond of him and Oliver with a mission is better than a mopey Oliver.

Being he is not willing to entertain the idea of hooding up at all, the surprises will have to wait for when he is. She’s basically talking to herself as she’s in the lair updating security features and charting in little disputes of violence around the city that could have used someone like the hood’s influence.

“I really hope he comes around. No. I have faith he’ll come around. He won’t stand by and watch the city fall apart it’s not who he is.” She looks around the lair and her eyes land on the salmon ladder. “I miss that for sure.”

She hopes he will like the new bow it was custom made and all the little changes John and her made while he was hiding out in that terrible island.

 

* * *

 

 

Watching Oliver closely he could see that he just didn’t have the heart to be that kind of man, which he thinks is a good thing. There is a lot of different ways of getting to a result without being extreme. Killing people was just a resolute solution there was no take backs when you murder someone.

Oliver being his stubborn self was already just declaring he was done, after Felicity and he did all that upgrading it wasn’t something he wanted to hear. Being a member of this rag team was an importance to him he liked making a difference.

They may have not caught on to the other earthquake machine but if they weren’t involved so many more people would have died. That means something when you’re a part of making a change. There will always be villains and when good people do nothing than they are compliant.

“How does it feel to be back?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“No man. No matter how far you try to escape, forget or any other silly reason you put in that thick head of yours. It’s more than just a city to you. It holds memories and people you love. Aren’t you curious about Thea or how your mom is doing?”

Oliver looked at the man and he wanted to curse of course he cares about his little sister and his mom who deserves to be in prison. Doesn’t John understand he failed them?

“Let me integrate what our smart blond friend said. You didn’t fail anyone. Everyone makes their own choices and we deal with what is dealt.”

“That isn’t enough.”

“Nothing will ever be enough. Doesn’t mean we just give up.”

Oliver sighs he’s just tired.

“Man, just get some rest. It’s been a long day. We’ll talk later.”

Oliver doesn’t respond as his eyes just drift to a spot that seems worthy of a look at.

**Author's Note:**

> (I was thinking about going deeper into this story but with the time restraint to get this done for the prompt I shortened my plot bunnies from making this into a monster.) This is a summary (Preface with short outline)


End file.
